FateCorrupted Souls
by Sloth2100
Summary: A new grail war has started and the new challenger's all aim for the grail with there servent's, powered by desire and greed who will win this war?


I lived in New York when I was 6 year's old and I saw a blond woman doing a magic trick with cards she laid the cards on the table then she would turn the cards into wallets and leave as the audience would watch her leave.

"Hey, you stole my wallet!"

"Mine too!" The men would scream as they chased her through the town but once they grabbed her they realized they've grabbed a dog she wasn't doing tricks' what she was doing was real magic one day I decided to follow her through the town.

"Hello, kid" A voice said from behind me I looked behind me to see the blond woman I looked back in front of me and then I noticed that I was following a blond man.

"So you want to tell me why you was following me?" She asked me with a smile

"I-I just wanted to learn, how to do those tricks you've done to other people" I said to her, she just patted my head and she walked past me.

2 year's after that my family was killed in a drive-by, I looked into a mirror I was a African-American male covered in blood a blanket was put over me by the police I looked at everyone that was looking at the scene and I saw the same blond woman I've seen when I was 6 she moved her lip's but this time I could make out what she was saying: 'Do you still want to learn magic?'

I nodded towards her and she walked up to the officer and told the officer that I'm going with her for some reason the officer let her take me.

"So brat, what's your name?"

"My name is Marco Baccrita" I responded my eye's didn't look at her or anything I just continued to look down.

"Well kid I'm going to be training you from now on" She exclaimed with a giant smile on her face.

"Well I should now your name then"

"My name is Margrett Verlice" She told me then we walked in silence until we reached her apartment.

"Well I did say I was going to teach you magic but I'll only be teaching you how to do illusion's" She said as she put two identical hat's down on the floor.

"I want you to spot the difference"

"But I can't see any difference"

"And that's why your going to be a no-good illusionist"

"What do you mean?"

"A illusionist can see through any illusion" She explained to me the aspects needed to become an expert illusionist I trained with her for 2 year's on my tenth birthday she taught me something great.

"Hey, Marco have you ever heard of the holy grail war?"

"No, what's that?"

"It's a war that will let you make a single wish any wish that you can think of"

"Really?"

"Yea and I'll have to take that grail so then I can become the finest magician ever"

"What if I want to join this war?"

"Well you'll have to be able to use magic first" She said as she laughed at me then for the next 5 year's of my life she trained me until I could successfully create illusion's from a 7 ft distance then she left for Japan but she left me a coat it was a long black coat with a magic seal sewed into it there was a note next to it.

"This coat will help you if your still going to join the holy grail war the area for the war is Fuyuki city" I said then I tossed the note and I looked at the two identical hats I remember 5 year's ago I couldn't tell the difference but now I can see that one of the hats has a slight bend on it the bend isn't that visible to most people but I was trained to notice a weak illusion like that.

"But what should I do for this war?" I think it would be better to train myself to use magic but this is a war so if I can use a firearm then I'll be set for this war.I left the apartment and walked toward an empty lot I picked up a rock and I focused until I felt my arm's temperature raise, my heart rate started to be quicker then the rock in my hand was a real pistol.

"To create a real item out of an illusion the skill is tiring itself but it should be more effective on smaller items" I said as I inspected the pistol in my hand it was a 9mm there was no ammunition in it.

"I guess I'll have to make the ammunition myself" I said as I picked up some pebbles I focused again it didn't take as much energy as the gun but I did feel my temperature raise when I opened my hand there was 6 bullet's but one of them still had a piece of stone in it.

"My illusion's are still weak appearance wise but if no one notices then I'm good" I said as I loaded the gun I pointed it at the wall and I shoot once to make sure it worked my ears was ringing and my hand was shaking from the recoil.

"Damn is this how the cops feel when they blast this thing" I said as I sat on the floor until the shaking stopped and my ears stopped ringing then I grabbed the gun again but the gun was still hot.

"I thought this kind of stuff would be simple" I grabbed the gun even though it was still hot I pointed the gun at a tire on the ground and I pulled the trigger I missed the bullet was a bit to high I repositioned myself and I aimed at the tire again and I fired the bullet hit the tire but I have to keep trying until I get the hang of using a 3 hour's straight I was firing that gun until I could handle the recoil, my ear's could get use to the sound and until my aim was perfect then I heard siren's I started to run back to the apartment then on the news their was a report about strange shooting's happening near 3143 Nore St.

"That can't be me" I said as I put on a white dress shirt, cargo pants and the black coat Margrett left me, I left the apartment since I kmew that I wouldn't be able to pay the monthly price and I couldn't find a job because of my age...well, I couldn't find a legal job I should say, I found a job that required me to sell a certain 'merchandise' to people.

I did this job for a year until one day after I turned 16 a man was trying to shoot me saying I selled him faulty goods when he pointed his gun at me and fired he shoot me in my head the one shot was accurate enough to kill me or so he thought the Marco he shot turned into a briefcase that hit the ground he didn't notice that the illusion's right hand became metallic, I was hiding behind the corner waiting for him, I pulled my gun out on him and I aimed it at his head...I have to take his life or he'll keep looking for me...but I've never taken a life with a weapon before...I aimed the sight at his head, took a deep breath, put my finger on the trigger and I pulled the trigger I didn't want to look but I had to make sure I hit him, my bullet went right through his heart he started to cough up blood I wanted to turn away but I knew that if I did I wouldn't be able to go to war.

"I've taken his life" I said as I took multiple breathe's I could smell his fresh blood I walked towards him and I took his wallet while covering my nose I took every dollar that he had my heart was beating fast from what I just did I think this was called adreniline.A month after that I brought a plane ticket to Japan it was pretty hard to get a ticket the receptionist said that I was lucky enough to get a ticket on the ride I pulled out my english to japanese book and I started to read it for the entire we landed in Japan I looked for a map to find Fuyuki city but it was actually surprisingly close to the airport.

"Alright the first thing I should do is get a home or apartment near the school" I think the school was called Homurahara school or something like that I'll be going to that school tomorrow as soon as I left the airport it was snowing I put on the black coat that Margrett gave me I walked around for sometime until I found a house near the school...I think.

"Well it's better than nothing" I said as I knocked on a door a young woman came out.

"Hello, what are you here for?"

"Umm, I-I want a place to stay?" I asked her as best I could in japanese she smiled at me and took me to the room at the far right the number of the room was 143.

"Well, I'll keep you here until you can find a place to stay"

"Wait isn't this an apartment!?"

"More or less I brought an apartment building but I didn't open it to the public"

"Oh" I said as I layed on the bed I fell asleep for sometime then I got up and I left to get myself a uniform I needed to get a tan coat and tan pants I guess that should be easy actually after 2 hour's of buying clothes I'm finally going to be able to join the holy grail war.

-Next Day-

I went to the high school and I could see everyone looking at me I guess this is how school is.I think my class was 1-A or something like that I walked around the school until I found the class when I opened the door everyone looked at me as I walked in then the teacher told me to stay still.

"So class this is a foreigner he decided to come to Japan for unknown reason's his name is Marco Baccrita"

"Hello it's nice to meet you" I greeted the class as kindly as I could but for some reason I still felt cold stares looking at me.I looked at everyone in the classroom and then I saw a girl with long white hair, her skin was white like snow and her eye's was purple she wasn't giving me a cold stare like everyone else she was looking out of the window.

"Umm, Baccrita-san can you go sit in the back?" the teacher asked me I nodded and I walked to the back of the class and I sat down this was english class I believe but I could care less my real concern is how do I join this was?

"Baccrita-san, please continue where I left off" The teacher asked I grabbed the book and I opened it and flip through some pages.

"Umm, can you tell me where you left off at?" I asked the teacher sighed.

"Page 253, line 132"

"Okay, can I pass?" I asked before I make anymore of a fool myself.

"Whatever, Illya can you read that line for us?" At the sound of her name the white-haired girl stood up.

"Yes, 'The Arthurian knights who sat with King Arthur around a circular table, became the focal point of fellowship between knights'" She sat once she was finished it looks as if she's bored because she continues to look out the window.I look out to see that it's still snowing outside, dammit I don't have an umbrella.

"Pay attention, Baccrita-san!" The teacher screamed as a piece of chalk hit my forehead...Did the teacher actually throw a piece of chalk at me.

"Can't I sue for something like this?" I said out loud as a smile crawled onto my the rest of class we read about historical myth's then the teacher left for lunch.

"Why did the teacher leave for lunch aren't we suppose to go to some room?"

"Not really" I voice said behind me I looked to see that it was that white haired girl.

"Hello, my name is Illyasviel von Einzbern it's nice to meet you" I started to sweatdrop from just her name, goddamn that's a long ass name.

"Well you already know my name" I said to her but she chopped me in my head.

"That hurts!" I rubbed my head to realize the pain then Illyasviel looked at me in shock.

"What?"

"You don't have a lunch"

"Of course not I didn't know that in Japan your suppose to bring your own lunch to school"

"Well do you have any money on you?"

"American money that's it"

"Then I guess you have no lunch"

"That's cool with me I don't eat a lot anyway" I said as I begun to lay my head on the desk then I felt another strike to my head.

"This is the part where your suppose to ask me for some of my lunch"

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm trying to be generous that's why?"

"Then why didn't you offer me any!?" I said as I stood up I looked at Illyasviel and noticed that I was taller than her she was tall enough to see my chest that's all.

"I just did!"

"Oh?" I said as I sat back down I think I just made a fool of myself Illyasviel had a smug smile on her face as if she knows she won this argument.

"Well, here you go" She put a box out in front I opened it to see it was filled with rice.

"The hell?"

"Onii-chan alway's gives me more rice then I could eat so I'm expecting you to eat all that"

"You seriously mean all of it!?"

"Of course" She answered my question as if I could devour a box full of rice...well here goes.I took a bite from the rice and it's like the worlds most great rice.

"How could rice taste so good?"

"I've alway's wondered that as well but Onii-chan could never give me a clear answer"

"Can I meet your brother?"

"Why?"

"So then I can thank him for the food...and ask him to make me a lunch like yours"

"I guess that's fine" Illyasviel said looking away then she smiled at me.

"But call me Illya that's what most people call me"

"Alright, Illya" I spent the rest of the school day changing paper into origami birds once school was over I got ready to leave when I felt a heavy atmosphere it felt like it could crush me I ended up crouching to the floor holding my chest as I gasped for air,people started to crowd me is this the strength of Japan's magician's if so then I don't think I could win this war alone.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" I nodded and was helped to the nurses room once I got in there the energy started to die down but I had a huge headache I rested for 15 minutes then I got up and I walked down the street I felt the same energy but this time it was doubled I grabbed my head and I started to walk towards the sudden energy it lead me to a forest I looked around to see that it was burned down then I heard metal's being hit together.

"They must be fighting around here then" I grabbed a burnt branch and I forced my magical circuit's into it turning it into a rifle then I grabbed some pebble's and made them into sniper rounds I have 26 in total I put my hand over my heart to feel it beating faster then usual.I sat behind a tree, started taking breath's in and out to slow down my heart then I aimed my sniper and looked through the scope I saw two figure's of them wore had long black hair that covered his left eye, he wore a robe and he had a long lance the lance had runes at the top of it and the other man was a giant he had long black hair and his skin was black he didn't wear a shirt and in his hand was an axe.

The man with the lance was thrusting his lance at the giant only for them to be blocked by his axe then the giant swung his axe the man dodged it to the side and thrusted his lance stabbing the giant in his arm but the giant didn't seem to notice as it continue its relentless attacks the man tried his hardest to dodge the moves and strike back but his attack's wasn't deep enough to harm the man jumped back and got his lance ready for another attack he started to thrust his lance at a inhumane speed the giant blocked all of them with his axe the he swung the man blocked it with his lance but he fell to one knee trying to hold the giants axe then from the side I felt more pressure my heart started to race again I aimed my sniper to the right and looked through the scope to see two people fighting one was a man the other a woman.

"Wait is that Illya?" I wiped my eye's and looked through the scope again it was Illya and the man she was fighting was wearing a hoodie but I could see his face his hair was covering both his eye's but if I look close enough I can see that his right eye is ran up to the man and she tried to attack when her hit connected I felt a huge shockwave but the man stood there I looked at him and I noticed that there was something like a barrier around his body then he grabbed Illya's arm he went to strike her I aimed the crosshairs at his head and I pushed the trigger then a loud sound filled the forest the hooded man looked in my direction but he didn't see me the bullet hit his barrier and he dropped Illya.

"Damn, I'll have to put more power into my next shot" I opened the chamber grabbed a bullet and I put a pebble on it the bullet fused with the pebble then I put the bullet into the chamber I aimed for the man once more and I fired the bullet this time when it hit his barrier it had more impact so it cracked the barrier but once it entered it became a pebble again and it scratched his forehead, blood started to come out from the scratch I put on him.

Illya ran towards him and she hit his barrier in the same spot that I left the crack she broke his barrier and he put his hands on his ears as he started to move away from Illya then he tripped.

"LANCER!" He screamed then Illya jumped back afraid of what would happen then the man with a lance appeared in front of the man ran while making sure to avoid the giant he got out of the forest and he ran somewhere I was too focused on the man named Lancer.

"BESERKER!" Illya screamed then the giant appeared behind her I started to slowly move forward while keeping my sight on Lancer then he looked in my from his stare I felt scared like he could crush me from just his eye it felt like time stopped as he lifted his lance and aimed it at me.

"Spear The Gungnir!" He screamed then the spear was covered in energy that covered the lance he threw it at me the lance hit my right shoulder throwing me into the middle of the field.

"Dammit" I started to bleed like crazy from that one strike I could feel my arm going numb from lost of blood.

"Why am I losing blood so fast?"

"It's simple it's because I sped the blood in that one arm so then you would die from blood lost"

"Huh?"

"If you don't understand then just stay here and die a pathetic death" Lancer said as he walked towards his lance he picked it up from the ground I looked where he was and I noticed I'm lucky the lance didn't hit me in my gut because the forest behind me is destroyed but I swear I've heard the word gungnir before.

"I think it was from Norse mythology" I said as blood started to drip down the coat that Margrett left for me then for a seconed light surronded my body then in front of me was a woman wearing a black fedora, white dress shirt and dress pants she had long black hair and brown eye's she walked up to me and she took the coat off of me.

"I missed this coat" She said as she started to brush it off then she put it on she looked at me one more time.

"So brat are you my master?" She asked me her voice was as if she was joking around she had a giant smile on her face like this situation isn't abnormal but for some reason I feel as if I need to answer her.

"Yes I am" I said then my hand started to burn and not like when I turn my illusions into reality it was much different then when the burning stops I looked at my hand and I saw a tribal bird on the back of my hand.

"Contract complete!" She said joyfully then she looked at Lancer then she pulled out a 9mm and started to shoot at him he blocked the shot's with his lance then he swung his spear and the woman dodged each attack she slid behind him and shot him 5 more times he blocked it with the shots with his lance then he spun around and thrusted the lance as fast as he could she got hit but when I looked closer she blocked the tip of the spear with her gun it the gun broke and she got thrown back.

"How interesting" She said then she went she put her hand behind her back into the coat and she pulled out a Tommy gun she started to shot and Lancer jumped towards his right she moved the gun towards his position, he started to twirl the lance blocking every bullet until my servant was out of bullets then she tossed a grenade at him he pierced it with his lance then my servant pulled a string revealing bomb's all over his back.

"I see when you slid behind you planted those grenades on me" He said as he brushed himself off then he prepared to throw his spear again I grabbed my sniper and I shot him in his ankles he crouched down to grab the one I shot and when my servant pulled out a 9mm he grabbed his lance and he pierced her gun in one stroke then Beserker appeared behind him his left eye glowed red as he swung his axe at Lancer, Lancer dodged the attack and he thrusted his lance at beserker my servant pulled put a shotgun and started to shot at Lancer he pulled his spear out of Beserker's arm and he tried to block the shotgun shell but he didn't know that the shell is a spread type so he ended up getting hit in his leg, Beserker swung his axe at my servant and she tried to block it with her shotgun but Beserker's axe destroyed her shotgun and sent her flying to a took this as a chance to run away Beserker started to move closer to us he raised his axe and he swung downwards.

"Beserker, stop!" Illya screamed and Beserker's axe stopped right in front of my face I dropped to the ground when I noticed how close the blade was then I started to laugh.

"Are you alright, why don't you come over to my place?"

"Whatever" I said as I tried to get up but I fell back down my legs was shaking from fear.

"It looks like I can't move" I said to Illya then my servant walked up to me.

"Damn, fool is this your first time in a fight"

"Not really it's the second life or death situation" I told her then she helped me up and walked me towards Illya's place I noticed that Berserker wasn't here.

"Where's Berserker?"

"He's waiting in the forest"

"Okay" Then after a long walk we was right outside of an old japenese-style building we entered the building.

"Illya if your going to come into the house then take your shoes off" A red-haired man walked towards the entrance wearing an apron he looked at me and my servant before he looked back at Illya.

"Who's he?"

"A friend and another master in the war"

"Which one?"

"The man"

"And the woman is?"

"I'm Rider nice to meet you" Rider extended her hand to shake Shiro's and without a second thought he shakes her hand.

"Well make yourself at home I'm making dinner tonight"

"...Okay" I'm confused, why is he so calm about seeing Illya come home with a man and a servant.

"Well you must think that onii-chan is weird"

"I've been meaning to ask, what does onii-chan mean?"

"I forgot that you was from American"

"Well it means older brother"

"So that red-haired man is your brother"

"His name is Shiro"

"Shiro I got that"

"Well, I'll explain what the holy grail war is to you" I didn't ask.

"Master, I'm going out for a bit"

"Okay" I said as Illya pushed me onto a chair.

"Aren't you worried about letting your enemy know your home?"

"Not really since your my ally"

"Ally?"

"Yes because you helped me during that battle"

"I guess I did" Then Illya explained the part of the holy grail war that I know and then she explained that the war is usually 7 servants and master's and how the servants are heroic spirits.

"So, who would Lancer be?"

"Did you hear his noble phantasm or see it?"

"Hell yea it was used on me" I said as I touched the open cut on my right shoulder.

"What was it called"

"Spear the Gungnir"

"Then it's probably Odin"

"...Wait you mean the Norse God Odin?"

"Yes"

"Then who is my servant?"

"I don't know until I see their Noble phantasm"

"Okay?" Shiro walked into the room.

"I suggest that if you reach the grail destroy it?"

"Why?"

"Just trust me"

"I'll think about it" I said as I left I walked all the way back to the apartment building but before I walked in I saw the owner of the apartment then the apartment exploded and a black object jumped out and it ran out on the streets a mafia car pulled up in front of the house the door opened and Rider held a gun towards me.

"Hurry and get the hell in" I listened to her and got into the car she started to drive after the black spirit it was running in the middle of the street.

"Hey take the wheel" Rider said as she opened the window and pulled out a Tommy gun she started to shoot everything in front of us the black thing in front of us was jumping from car to car dodging every shot then he ran into an alley.

"Turn here!" She screamed I turned the into the Alley, I turned the headlights on and followed it as she started shooting.

"This is so fun, finding an Assassin this early in the game" So we're chasing Assassin than I have no problems with this then arrow's began to fall in front of us but Assassin hopped on the arrows until he was out of sight I stopped the car before we got skewered.

"So this is how it feels to be in the holy grail war?"


End file.
